


Are U Ridin'

by mochicheekies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol teaching Baekhyun how to ride him, First Time, Fluff, Jock Chanyeol, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Nerd Baekhyun, Sexual Tension, Slight Voyeurism, Smut, Squirting, Tispy Confessions, slow fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochicheekies/pseuds/mochicheekies
Summary: The baseball captain dating a nerd? Something many didn't believe at first.But they fell for each other and after one year of dating, Baekhyun was ready for more.How will Chanyeol react when tipsy Baekhyun says that he’s ready to take the next step?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 262





	Are U Ridin'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my filth is bad but enjoy.
> 
> The video of Baekhyun's Japanese debut single inspired me!!!
> 
> !! DISCLAIMER !! this is a work of fiction and has no relation to the real world.

The house they were in was terribly noisy, with music blasting from the speakers and tons of people talking way over the usual sound level and it stressed Baekhyun out. Clad in loose white pants and a turquoise oversized shirt, his blonde hair was cutely hanging over his black rimmed glasses, and he never had felt more out of place than in this current moment.

Chanyeol was standing close by, his slicked black hair looking like a sin while his tight jeans accentuated his fit body. A leather jacket was hanging over his broad shoulders, the fitting black shirt stroking over his abs and the smaller just couldn’t stop comparing them two. He felt weird within those people, while his boyfriend fitted into the whole situation way too good.

They’d only decided to go to this party together, because it was supposed to celebrate the taller’s team win and Baekhyun wanted to show how proud he was, but now he felt bad and he honestly just wanted to grab a book and read it, to hopefully get lost in his thoughts. He couldn’t though and he had promised Chanyeol to at least try it.

Several people eyed him weirdly, mostly girls and he knew exactly why, due to some still not being able to believe that  _ the  _ baseball captain was dating  _ the  _ nerd of their grade. Well, the smaller couldn’t fathom it as well, if he was being completely honest, they both were just so different and yet so whipped for each other.

It made him smile at least for a moment, before he decided to squeeze through the mass of guests and walk into the kitchen, simply wanting to get his lover a drink and maybe one for himself as well. The beer was handed out by a tall man, red hair vibrant against his bronze skin and as soon as he realized who it was, he actually started to feel a bit more comfortable.

“ Junmyeon.”   


“ Baekhyun? Oh, it’s so rare to see you at those events. What brought you here?” the other asked with a smile, before Baekhyun pointed at his boyfriend, the understanding glance in his friend’s eyes obvious. They’d met each other through the book club and the smaller honestly was glad that he could at least call one person a friend, “ Ah, I get it. He played pretty good today, tell him I send my congratulations. A beer for you and him?”

“ Yes please.”   


Taking both the red cups, when Junmyeon was finished, he carefully walked back through the crowd, actually really excited to be with his lover again, when he saw him talking to a girl, one cup of the bitter alcohol already in his hands. It wouldn’t have hurt as much as it did, wouldn’t it have been for the woman to be the other’s ex-girlfriend. She was beautiful, a really stunning person and that was probably the number one reason the smaller felt so intimidated.

Not sure what to feel or think, he took several seconds to decide on his next step, wanting to walk closer, when she touched Chanyeol’s arm, gently rubbing over it. And the other man let her. It hit right into the middle of Baekhyun’s heart, knowing he was different, knowing he was the first boy the taller wanted to date and the insecurities just sparked up like a hot flame. 

Overthinking was one of his strengths and it just so happened that it took over right in that instant, hands shaking while he held the cups within his slender fingers. There was still a small part of him that wanted to just go over there and claim the man as his, but he was scared and that was also when a drunkard ran into him, the beer splashing all over the floor towards Chanyeol.

It was embarrassing, no, more than that and the tall man realized that the moment he met Baekhyun’s eyes, sensing the hurt in them. It was only a second that passed, in which the smaller placed the cups on a random table, rushing towards the nearest door, to just run out and get some fresh air. Not many people were on the side of the garden, in which he ended up, but he didn’t get far when Chanyeol followed suit, his strong hand finding his wrist and stopping him.

“ Baby, wait. What happened?”

“ Do you really need to ask me this, Chanyeollie?” Baekhyun replied with his heart squeezing at the nickname. He knew that his boyfriend probably did not even have ill intentions and he hated himself for reacting like he just did. Still, he slowly pulled his arm away from his hold again, eyes covered by his glasses.

It hurt to see the smaller this affected and he knew he fucked up, the more he stared at his sad expression. It didn’t suit Baekhyun, this unhappiness and Chanyeol just wanted to make him smile again, yet respecting the distance that was now between them.

“ Is it because of Irene? I’m sorry. She congratulated me and we just got caught up in th-”   


“ She touched you! I-I...I didn’t like that at all,” Baekhyun whispered, almost feeling pathetic for exploding like this, until he remembered that he had every right to be jealous. He had come here  _ only  _ because the taller had said it would make him happy and yet here they were, the mood completely ruined, “ Am I really enough for you? Because...Because I’m a man an-”

“ No, we won’t dive into this topic, Baekhyun-ah. You know exactly that I am head over heels for you, I don’t care that you are a man. Is it because of this whole party? It is not your world, is it? Do you want us to go home?”

Shaking his head vehemently at his words, Baekhyun stepped closer and dropped his forehead against the other’s chest, his strong perfume invading his nostrils almost immediately. He never intended for the mood to drop and now he felt bad for that. Actually, he had one more reason he felt so sad about all of this, but he was too shy to say it out loud.

Their relationship was pretty normal up till now, just some kisses here and there, but no sex. Simply because the smaller hadn’t felt ready or confident enough, but the moment he had looked at Chanyeol on the field, earlier this day, the biggest grin on his face and his bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead, he had never wished to do it more than in that instant. Quite embarrassing to admit for someone like him, but he had his needs to.

Wrapping his arms around the player's waist, he squeezed it and sighed when he felt his jaw gently press against the top of his head, making him pull away to look up at the taller once more.

" I'm sorry for being this insecure sometimes…"

" Nothing to apologize for, baby. I should have kept an eye on you, knowing that it can be overwhelming at such events. Come here," Chanyeol said softly, while his hands gently cupped Baekhyun's cheeks, lips pressing against his once and then a second time.

And there it was again, this new spark that lightened up right within chest, sending tingles down and up his body. It made the smaller to want more of this, lips following the other's only to end up with the cold air against them, a chuckle resonating within the space they created.

" Needy much?"

Hearing the bubble, he was in, pop, Baekhyun gasped at his words, his petal shaped lips in a pout while the glasses were slipping down his nose the least bit more, and the taller simply couldn’t hold back to reach forward and push it up again. Even if it was hard to accept for the smaller, he truly was the only person he thought of day in and out, completely taking over his head.

“ You’re mean, I will go back inside. Without you.”   


Teasing his boyfriend by walking ahead, fully knowing that Chanyeol would follow any second, he giggled when he felt arms snake around his waist, the other man clinging to him and letting himself be dragged back towards where the music was still as loud as earlier. Now that they kind of talked it out, Baekhyun was not left alone again and they instead drank beer together, even if the smaller absolutely hated the taste of it. He was a lightweight on top of that and after one whole cup, he already felt quite dizzy.

Knowing his limits, he stared at his lover, who now was talking to some other people, his hand moving his shirt up and down to get some cold air against his heated skin and he hated himself for staring so intensely, the slightest part of his naked body already making Baekhyun’s head spin. It felt surreal to have those emotions within his chest and mostly those needs, knowing half of his life consisted of studying and reading books.

Ever since he had met Chanyeol and had tutored him in math though, he knew there was more to this silly huge world and one of those things started to dig itself its way up. Sexual desire. Even speaking it out loud within his head was embarrassing, but the little amount of alcohol in his veins truly did its wonders, because from one second to the other he had walked over to his boyfriend, arms circling around the taller’s while his chin pressed against his shoulder blade, making him look up.

“ Hey baby, you’re really red, was it too much alcohol?” Chanyeol asked, before he placed his free hand against the smaller forehead, just making sure he had no fever. He had to admit though, that his lover looked even more adorable with pink cheeks and hazy eyes, and it was pretty difficult to hold back the need to kiss him all over.

For Baekhyun it was a much more different situation, because not only was he entranced by his boyfriend’s behavior but he also steadily charged his confidence to the point he finally dared to stand up on his tip toes, lips pressing against the taller’s earshell.

“ I want to have sex with you, Chanyeol-ah.”

It was quite entertaining to watch the color drain out of Chanyeol’s face and him to swallow heavily, but on the other hand he also way too quickly calmed down and touched Baekhyun’s waist to pull him closer, pressing his own lips against the smaller’s cute ear now.

“ Are you sure?”

Nodding his head once, he met the dark brown eyes of his taller boyfriend, small spark jumping back and forth between them until Baekhyun’s hand was grabbed and he was dragged out of the house, random people yelling after them to ask where they were going. The other man didn’t reply though and instead called them a cab, the sudden nervousness raking through the smaller’s body.

-

The moment they were back at the tall man's dorm room, Baekhyun’s back was pushed against the bedroom door and Chanyeol’s lips were all over his neck, which made him realize that this was really happening. And while he was extremely excited about it, he also was terribly anxious, small fists pulling on the other’s black hair.

“ Baby, are you really sure you want to sleep with me? I don’t know if I will be able to hold back...I’ve been waiting patiently for this,” Chanyeol questioned, with his hot breath fanning over the other’s neck and shoulder. Just seeing how affected his smaller boyfriend already was, he knew it would be hard to go easy on him, even if that was the one thing he wanted to do.

Biting back the slight fear for all those new things, Baekhyun instead moved both his hands down to cup his lover’s face, lips quivering from how much he was turned on. It was only a brief moment in which he felt like crumbling down, before leaning closer and kissing his boyfriend, more intensely than all those times they had done this at different occasions before.

“ Please stop asking me, I’m already nervous enough,” he giggled cutely and then ended up gasping when he was picked up by Chanyeol, his cold big hands snaking under his oversized pullover to touch his soft stomach, before carefully dropping him down on the bed. Those ministrations were nothing new, but taking the situation into account, it felt completely different.

“ I trust you Chanyeollie...A whole lot.”   


Watching the taller smile like a million bucks, he returned it with one of his own, but before he was able to reach over for another kiss, the other suddenly started to unbutton Baekhyun’s pants, pulling those and his underwear down only to reveal him naked for the first time. Well, partly. The cold air against his skin was uncomfortable and he ended up squirming and pressing his legs together, but Chanyeol had other plans and he did not wait long to turn them into actions.

Gently placing his rough hands against the smaller knees, he made sure he was really comfortable and then pulled his legs apart widely, until he could snake them around his own waist. Never had he imagined that his boyfriend would look this sinful, while actually being extremely innocent and just that thought was a huge turn on. No one actually knew how beautiful Baekhyun’s body was, due to him always wearing oversized stuff and he was more than thankful for that.

Because, seeing his curves up from his waist down to his hips and thick thighs, he knew there would be a lot of people thirsting for him, including himself. Now though, this was just between them two and he was more than ready to turn him into a whining mess.

“ You’re so beautiful…”   


Blushing furiously at the taller’s words, Baekhyun tried to hide his face behind his hands, lips pouting from the compliment. Even though he had hoped the confidence he gained through the alcohol wouldn’t wear off this fast, he was now completely sober and it turned the whole situation into something much more intimate, “ I’m not…”   


“ Yes you are and I will show you.”

Not waiting for a reply and instead diving right between his milky legs, Chanyeol left small butterfly kisses all over his soft skin, fully knowing that this was embarrassing for his boyfriend and he simply wanted to show him how nice it actually could be and how badly he wanted him as well. Sighing at the feeling of his legs pressing the least bit tighter around his own waist, the taller gently moved his fingers towards his butt, only to pull his cheeks apart.

And he heard the small gasp as well as saw Baekhyun looking down, sensing that he knew what was about to happen, but that didn’t stop him from moving his tongue along his rim, once, twice and a third time until it was wet enough for it to be comfortable. It was cute to feel and see how he twitched, his muffled moans breathed into his pullover, but it also made him want to hear just  _ how  _ good he could make him feel, head popping up briefly.

“ Babe, no need to be embarrassed, okay? I would love to hear your moans, so stop biting your pullover, hm?”

Listening to Chanyeol’s voice, the smaller moved his arm away to look down, only to blush harder. The image of the taller being between his legs, his lips wet and shiny, drove him insane and he had no time to argue when he felt him lick over his rim again, the sensation tickly and yet, terribly addicting.

At first it was only lightly, but then he pressed harder against his sensitive skin, making Baekhyun’s legs shake as if he just ran a marathon and his small dick twitch against his stomach. The pullover he was wearing, hid most parts of his upper body and it started to feel warmer, the more they did this ultimately leading to him trying to pull it off. That was when every part of Chanyeol was gone from his body and his hand was instead holding the smaller’s wrist, keeping him from moving.

“ Don’t, please.”   


“ It’s so warm Chanyeollie...” he said innocently, while his boyfriend moved up more towards his face, his clothed crotch rubbing against him slightly. Just seeing how affected this god of a man was because of  _ him _ , made Baekhyun feel so proud but simultaneously he wanted more and knew it was probably obvious in his eyes.

“ It...It turns me on, to see you only in this oversized sweater. You look so cute and I-”

Stopping the taller from talking, he pushed one of his slender hands against his plump lips, successfully shutting him up, only because this was too much and it made him extremely shy all over. Which is why he decided to jump over his insecurities and simply nodded his head, eyes meeting Chanyeol’s, “ Okay, just stop saying those things, I’m already blushing enough.”

“ Then I shall make you blush even more, hm?” Chanyeol teased and the smaller seriously had no clue what he was talking about, when all of a sudden he leaned over his smaller body to reach towards his nightstand, a bottle of lube in his hands. It looked quite intimidating and yet, the other seemed so used to it, fingers squeezing a good amount onto his palm and warming it up.

And once again, he compared them and he knew he was inexperienced while his lover had his fair share of sex. Maybe it was obvious in his expression, because Chanyeol looked up to stare at him, a soft grin plastered over his beautiful lips and that was also when he moved more comfortably between his legs, broad body leaning over his smaller one only to kiss his quivering lips.

It was a reassuring smooch, one that made him melt into the pillow he was laying on and before he knew it, there was suddenly a finger pushing into him. Just really slowly and gently, but it was crazy how thick it seemed to be and how warm it felt when it pressed against his walls. Freeing a quiet moan that was swallowed by Chanyeol almost immediately, he opened his eyes halfway to stare at the sportstar only to see him having his own eyes closed. 

He seemed to be completely focused on this situation and that one moment somehow was enough to help Baekhyun relax. Moving one of his hands onto his lover’s shoulder, he squeezed it and then let his fingers wander up to cup his jaw, ultimately pulling him further down into their kiss. Their tongues were mingling together, the more Chanyeol pushed his finger in and out and it took the smaller’s breath away.

There was some sort of tingling sensation every time he pressed upwards against his walls and it made him shiver like a leaf, mouth moving off of the other’s to briefly moan and absentmindedly push his hips into the movements. The taller noticed that and he had to admit it was quite erotic, until he saw how fogged his lover’s glasses were, a small chuckle leaving his lips.

“ Should we take them off?” he asked, already reaching out in case Baekhyun would say yes, but that was when his wrist was grabbed, stopping him halfway. For a brief second he focused on the way the smaller’s fingers were shaking but then he looked up at him, curiosity winning.

“ No, I want to see you properly.”

Biting his lips at his own words, the smaller watched Chanyeol in the soft lighting of the room for several seconds, seeing how softly he chuckled and then retreated his hand once again to stroke through Baekhyun's blonde hair. 

There was no time to properly relax into the touch, when his boyfriend carefully started to press another one of his thick fingers inside of him, making his thighs involuntary clench shut. It stung and he knew the taller noticed that, which is why he was thankful when he kissed him again. Slower this time.

While pumping his digits in and out of the smaller, Chanyeol made sure he was relaxed enough and just the simple image of Baekhyun laying under him, his pullover hiding the part where he was diving into, was enough to make him harden in his own, way too tight, jeans.

Something about this whole situation just drove him insane, because never before had he been so into this, had he enjoyed sex this much without him also getting pleasured. Baekhyun was just so pure with his eyes closed once more, the thick black glasses sitting on his button nose and his hips awkwardly rolling into his hand.

Actually, that was probably the cutest thing. The smaller did not know anything about sex or what to do and how to act and Chanyeol enjoyed that  _ so _ much. Especially because this was his first time and he trusted the taller enough for him to take it. Making big eyes at a particular loud moan that slipped from his wet petal shaped lips, the tall man chuckled almost evily, before pressing his fingertips upwards. 

" Does it feel good here, baby?"

Wanting to shy away or dodge the question, Baekhyun instead opened his eyes slowly to look at the man between his legs, body reacting to every push and twist of his fingers. This was only the beginning and yet he felt like he was already falling apart.

" Mhmm...I-It does, righ-ht there."

" Where? Here?" Chanyeol asked and purposely pushed harder against his prostate, rubbing one of the two fingers along the sensitive spot. He knew he was being mean by teasing him so much, but it was quite rewarding to watch his lover arch his back off of the bed, harshly clenching around his hand.

" T-There...Chanyeollie, I feel weird."

Sniffing his nose in embarrassment, he sincerely was confused why his body reacted so intensely and wondered if it was normal that he had a tickling sensation all over his body, but he tried his best to hold back his tears even if they were already running down his cheeks. Just a few moments of silence passed, when suddenly Chanyeol kissed his nose and forehead with worry in his eyes.

" Does it hurt? You can tell me and I will immediately stop."

" N-No…" Baekhyun whispered, just quietly trying to reassure his lover by nudging their noses together once. It was a  _ very  _ soft moment within all those, quite dirty, ones, but it helped him calm down and gather his thoughts, eyes staring right into those big brown ones " I'm scared...I'm scared because it feels so good, is this normal?"

Laughter was the last thing he had expected, but he was rewarded with it and a lot of it as well. The tall man was literally almost crying with how wide his mouth was stretched into a smile, his free hand patting the smaller's hair over and over again, before he suddenly leaned down to give him a reassuring kiss.

" Gosh, how did I deserve you...Baby, this is completely normal and it is the greatest gift to know, that I make you feel so good, don't be scared okay? "

Listening to what he said, he pouted without realizing it, head subconsciously nodding along because he knew he could trust the man on top of him. He knew he could trust him the moment they had kissed for the first time. 

It was crazy actually, they were dating for almost a year now, but they were moving so slowly because of himself, something he felt so bad about sometimes. Now though, he felt like it was worth it and he was the happiest person on this planet, knowing Chanyeol had waited for him only to shower him with so much attention and love.

_ Love. _

A big word actually, but the more time they spent together, the clearer it got for Baekhyun and right now his heart was beating at such an inhumane speed, that he just knew it was because he was in love with the other. Holding back those emotions, in order to give his boyfriend a tender kiss, he smiled against his lips and pulled away again.

" Can we do more than this? I want to make you feel good as well."

It left Chanyeol speechless for a whole moment, because he certainly did not expect  _ that _ and it wasn't even about the fact that they were about to have sex, it was much more the way Baekhyun asked him so innocently, when his words hid something much dirtier.

" I-...Of course we can, do you feel ready?"

" I think so, a bit numb actually," Baekhyun admitted timidly, cheeks burning red and it deepened when the taller pulled his fingers out slowly, a sudden empty feeling washing over him. There was no time to dwell on it though, when Chanyeol laid down and pulled the smaller on top of himself, his jeans rubbing against his naked skin, " W-What?"

" It is your first time, this position will be more comfortable for you, because you can decide the speed and depth. Are you okay with that?"

His reply made sense and there was no reason to argue, which is why he just hummed under his breath in understanding, body completely covered by his pullover. A cute sight, because all that was visible, were his milky legs.

Without further ado he slowly unbuckled Chanyeol’s pants and pulled them down, quite surprised when he saw how aroused he seemed to be, knowing it was because of him. And that certainly was a good feeling, but it ended with almost terror once he saw how  _ big  _ his boyfriend actually was.

Sitting on his now naked thighs again, the taller was leaning on his elbows, eyes never leaving Baekhyun, just to make sure he was okay. That was when he reached over to his nightstand, a condom soon being handed over to the smaller.

" Do you think you can roll it over me? I can show you ho-"

" Nu-uh, I think I can do it," Baekhyun replied and took all his confidence together when he ripped the package open. He knew how to do this, he had learned it in school, but why was it suddenly so nerve wrecking?

Shaking slightly he let his hand come in touch with his lover's dick, finger wrapping around it to hold it and stroke the condom over it slowly, but that way he also could see again how big he was and how scared that actually made him feel. However, he also was greeted with a low moan and  _ that  _ made him be more confident. 

" Done."

" Okay, come here baby," Chanyeol whispered and held both his hands out to grab Baekhyun's waist, gently pulling him closer until he was situated right above his own cock. He was more than hard at this point and wouldn't it have been for his amazing self restraint, he would have already cum just by the mere view of the smaller being swallowed whole by his pullover.

Nevertheless, he took the lube and squeezed a good amount over his dick and also along the other's rim, careful not to hurt him in any sense of way. It wasn't until he helped Baekhyun to sit right over his length, that he realized this was really happening and he knew he had to help him, for this to properly work.

" Hold onto my shoulders, beautiful. I will push in now."

And Baekhyun did exactly that, before his eyes screwed shut from the sudden stretch. It felt terrible, as if he was being split in two, but he decided to be strong and bit his lips instead, eyes screwed shut until Chanyeol completely bottomed out. A strange feeling, because it felt so full, but not uncomfortable. 

" There you go, such a good boy. "

" Chanyeol-ah, it hurts a little, " he admitted honestly, eyes filled with tears, which his lover stroked away almost immediately. Yes there was pain, but there was also this strong urge to feel good together, even though he did not know what to do in the first place.

Being met with a small kiss to his quivering lips, he sighed in comfort and looked back at the other, turned on by the way he seemed to be extremely into this. His black hair was no longer perfectly slicked back, but instead messy on top of his head and his cheeks were also a glowing red. It was probably the thing that spurred him on and made him place his hands on the other's clothed chest.

" What do I do now? I don't want to hurt you…"

" Baekhyun-ah don't worry, okay? Let me guide you," Chanyeol smiled, his big warm hands on the smaller's hips, but he soon moved them under his pullover to properly grab his naked waist, pushing him forward once and then back again, like a typical riding movement, " Like this. Try to get used to the feeling of me being inside of you. Back and forth, baby. And when it starts to feel comfortable, up and down."

Nodding his head once, he copied the movement Chanyeol had taught him, by rolling his hips slowly towards his lover and away again and he had to be honest and say, it felt  _ so  _ good when his dick pushed against his prostate. It ultimately made him moan softly and the more he moved, the needier he started to be.

Because once he had the hang of it, he went faster, chasing that drag of his thick cock inside of his warm walls. The taller's hands were still on his hips and they rubbed his skin so tenderly and yet, it felt unreal to do this, knowing it was happening right then and there.

" Good, you're doing amazing baby, try to move up and down now, carefully," Chanyeol said, fully knowing that if it would be too difficult, he would take over. Just watching Baekhyun roll his sinful curvy hips over and over again, was torture enough and he truly wondered how he got so lucky to being allowed to date him. 

Moreover, the moment he indeed moved up and then dropped down again, he knew he was a goner. His boyfriend was moaning on top of his thighs, so loudly and shakingly that he nearly forgot to focus on himself as well. It felt almost like a blessing to being allowed to see and feel this and it drove him insane when the smaller got faster and faster.

" Hnng...Chanyeollie, a-am I doing good?"

A more than innocent question that seemed extremely dirty in this situation, slipping from his tender lips.

" Baby, you're doing more than good. Does it feel nice for you?"

Humming at his question, Baekhyun moved up and down harder, his ass clashing with his lover’s thighs over and over again and it was loud. So loud that it numbed his cute ears and made his face, neck and chest glow a dark red. He was sweating under his pullover so much but he wanted to make the taller happy, so he did not take it off.

After a few more moments, he noticed how unfit he actually was, because his legs started to hurt from the movements, body slowing down until he stopped completely and breathed heavily, which made the tall man worry again, like he always did.

"Everything okay?"

" My legs hurt, I'm s-sorry…"

" Oh babe…" Chanyeol chuckled, the intense emotions within his chest quite literally overflowing, before he sat up and wrapped his arms around the smaller's body, carefully turning them around until Baekhyun was the one laying on the pillows, " Better? Let me continue, hm?"

" Okay…"

Well, if it felt good on top, it was now heaven. Chanyeol was rocking into him slowly, all the way up to that spot that tickled his senses and he could not hold back his hands from scratching along his boyfriend’s back. He tried to be gentle and he tried to not be too loud, but the whole situation was just so amazing that he felt like crying all over again. 

His body was reacting to every push and every touch of the taller's hands on his thighs and waist, eyes fluttering shut and open several times when a loud moan ripped from his throat, dick twitching against his stomach. It was the fact that Chanyeol suddenly started to move faster, so fast that the back of his thighs was turning red and warm, the loud noises in the room making him so immensely shy.

" Ah...Cha-an…"

" Yes?" The taller replied teasingly, fully knowing that Baekhyun was just talking to compensate his whines, which he absolutely fell in love with. Every time he pushed in, he could see his body jerk up the least bit and it was addicting to see the curve of his hips so clearly, now that he was holding him by them.

" Do you feel close? Do you want me to touch you more?"

Thinking about hit questions for a moment, with his head swimming in pleasure, he ended up agreeing and gasped loudly when a hand wrapped around his leaking dick, jerking him off in time with the thrusts. He just knew he wouldn't last any longer, because this was his first time after all and he was right, when his body started to tense as well as his muscles, hand reaching out to tightly grab Chanyeol's wrist.

" Ch-Cha...I-...Ah.." he moaned while arching off the bed, cum spurting all over his own chest towards his nipples. It felt like he was in trance for a second, his whole body numb, but then he came back to the ground, feeling Chanyeol thrusting into him, but faster. His hand also was still jerking him off, squeezing literally every last bit of cum out of him.

And even if he wanted to cry from oversensitivity, he also was on a cloud that made pleasure seem reachable, lips just constantly producing whines that overshadowed the taller's groans.

" Fuck...I'm cumming too…" Chanyeol moaned, pushing inside harder, faster and then stopping completely, his hand jerking off Baekhyun until the smaller suddenly felt close again, cumming all over his chest once more, but this time only a clear liquid. 

There wasn't even time to properly pull out and relax, when the smaller suddenly panicked and started to cry, his eyes red from the tears that had been dropping down his cheeks since they had started. Only that now, Chanyeol seriously did not know what was wrong.

" Baek, baby hey. Look at me, did I hurt you?"

" N-No, b-but I pe-peed…" he hiccuped, not understanding what just happened or why he did what he did, but knowing that he was more than embarrassed. He had felt so good that he couldn't hold back that weird feeling inside his stomach and now that it happened, he regretted it. That was until Chanyeol cupped his face and made him look up, his eyes serious.

" Calm down, beautiful. You didn’t pee, you squirted. "

" Squir- what?"

" It is something not that easy to achieve, but seems like I made you feel  _ really  _ good, huh? Don't be ashamed or embarrassed, I thought it was extremely hot, " Chanyeol explained and finally was able to calm down his lover, knowing that teasing would work. A few seconds passed by, in which he let Baekhyun gather his senses and then leaned down to kiss his swollen lips, trying to make him feel good in the aftermath.

Soon after that he stroked his warm fingers along his boyfriend’s curvy hips, tickling him just slightly until he giggled and it made him laugh along, loving that he was able to create such a soft atmosphere. It made Baekhyun look up into Chanyeol's eyes, now calm and no longer shy, but instead so heavy with that feeling inside his heart that he just had to grab his face and kiss him.

Not once, not twice but five times. Gentle little smooches, which he hoped would help him to gather his confidence and at one point it did. Kissing his way up to his ear, he hovered there for a second and then breathed out, words falling from his mouth.

" I love you. "

It was suddenly dead quiet and he feared he ruined everything, but he couldn't have been more wrong, because Chanyeol was now kissing his nose softly, his lips curved into a smile. 

" I love you more " he replied in a whisper, this confession and this feeling new for him as well. None of his previous relationships had been able to evoke love within him, but Baekhyun did that with simply being himself. 

Staying like this, cuddled and warm, for some more minutes, they soon started to clean everything up, or better said, the taller did, completely spoiling his smaller lover until they fell asleep, cuddled into each other.

-

It wasn't until the next morning, that Baekhyun woke up, completely drained and in pain. His backside was numb but still hurted slightly and yet, he couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed, knowing it was because of something  _ really _ special.

Noticing that he was alone on the bed, he slowly and carefully got up, rummaging through Chanyeol's sideboard to wear a random pair of boxers as well as a shirt that was way too big on him. It raked down his knees and he decided it was good enough to wear, before he walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.

It smelled like pancakes and the moment he saw his boyfriend standing in the kitchen, his heart beat wildly all over again, smile immediately finding his lips when he turned around.

"Baby, I thought I could surprise you with breakfast, guess you were faster," Chanyeol chuckled and walked closer to hug the smaller man against his chest, lips kissing his head once " How did you sleep? Does it hurt somewhere?"

" I'm fine, you took good care of me."

Acting like the two lovebirds they were, they didn't notice the third person joining them in the kitchen, Sehun leaning against the counter and clearing his throat loudly to get their attention.

"  _ I  _ for myself slept not so great, thank you for asking. Next time you two decide to fuck, close your goddamn bedroom door. You two were louder than the music I'm listening to."

While Chanyeol was laughing wholeheartedly and apologized, Baekhyun was blushing and being close to exploding, because this was more than embarrassing. But, his boyfriend noticed that and he successfully shielded him from the other man's eyes, nudging their noses together once more.

" Today you don't worry about anything okay? Forget this and let's go have some pancakes in bed, I will massage you afterwards."

And who was he to say no, when this sounded literally perfect? Instead he agreed by nodding his head and circling his arms around the taller's neck to hold him even closer than before.

" That sounds like a great plan."

  
  


  
  



End file.
